


Yikes

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hospital, Whump, jaw wired shut, remus is a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Filled prompt from Bad Things Happen Bingo "Broken Jaw"





	Yikes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
Hospitals, Broken bones (jaw), brief violence, vomit, blood. Marked as "Graphic Depictions of Violence" only to be on the safe side.

Remus felt the fist connect with his jaw, knocking his head into the ground. That wasn't unusual in and of itself, Remus got punched more than he really should have. He'd done something or other to piss a stranger off and the stranger had responded violently. Again, not unusual. The strange part was that when he stood up and began to reply, his mouth didn't move in the way it should. It hurt quite a bit, in fact. He tried to move it, not noticing the stranger hurry away in fear of punishment. Remus reached up and gripped his chin, half-seriously checking to make sure it was still there (it was, he noted). He moved his mouth with his hands like a puppet, laughing at the way it flopped. He sat down in the sidewalk and played with his mouth until Virgil rushed over. Someone had recognized the bloody boy and alerted his anxious friend who was now telling Remus to Not Do That Again and Take His Hands Off This Instant and to Follow Me To The Hospital. It was only when Remus stood back up that he realized he was sort of dizzy and seeing double. He brought his hands to his mouth again, this time from nausea, and fell back to the pavement and retched. Virgil worriedly scooped him up bridal-style and began the walk to the ER, warning Remus against vomiting, especially with whatever-all was going on with his face right now. Of course Remus threw up immediately after, on Virgil's hoodie.

* * *

Remus must have passed out on the short walk to the hospital, because the next thing he knew Virgil was handing him off to the nurses, explaining  
"I don't- I don't know what happened- happened. I think he got punched. His mouth- his mouth's all messed up and he fa-fainted and puked, I don't-don't know what to do, and..." And Remus was taken away from Virgil for x-rays and examinations. He only bit the doctor once while his jaw was being set. Then he was taken to another doctor and treated for his concussion.


End file.
